powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls
is the ninth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of the Skick Brothers. Synopsis The incompatible Eri and Moune are stuck working together to save the male Goseiger after they become captured by a dominating female Warstar Insect. Plot After returning from jogging, and setting up a meeting to set up some house rules, Moune gets into a fight with Eri over the girl's laziness and insatiable sweet tooth. The two argue as they draft Alata to get some ice cream with them (after Nozomu, Agri, and Hyde flee without a sound), until they learn of an attack by the Bswa Alien Irian of the Queen Bee as she has Bibi Soldiers capture men that she paralyzes with her poison. The others arrive as Hyde and Agri are defeated by Irian. Alata is soon also paralyzed, leaving Moune and Eri to be overpowered by the Universal Insect Monster. After coming to, with Eri following after her, Moune contacts Datas who cannot find their allies' location. Using male trees, Moune uses her Landick abilities to track down Irian's location as she begins converting her male victims into her personal furniture. Once Moune and Eri find her, the Landick Tribesman fights Irian after using a Gosei Card that bind the Skick Tribesman to prevent her from becoming part of the fight for her own good. Eri, wanting to save Moune soon breaks free, gaining the Skick Brothers Card and using the Crow Headder to free Gosei Yellow, then the Taka Headder to weaken Irian. The two female Goseigers then defeat Irian with their Ultimate Dinosaur Trick attack by using the Ptera and Tyranno Headders, defeating Irian and freeing the Universal Insect Monster's victims. After Irian grows to gigantic proportions, the reunited Goseigers form Gosei Great to battle Irian before using the Skick Brothers to form Skick Gosei Great to destroy the Universal Insect Monster once and for all. Later, the girls berate Alata for comparing them to dinosaurs as they drag him off to get some ice cream with the other male Gosei Angels and Nozomu once again watching from a safe distance. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Skick Brothers, Victory Charge (Skick Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Skick Brothers, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Skick Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Skick Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Roplant, Landick Brothers, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Skick Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Skick Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Yellow **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Pink *With a rating of 7.6%, this was the highest rated episode of Goseiger, 2.2% above the series average. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls, Epic 10: Hyde's Partner, Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power, and Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote